A Time That Could Have Been
by Amnael
Summary: A Spin off that takes place in the far furture, focusing on Lelouch and Shirley's daughter. Sorry for the first chapter being to short. Please give opinions before I delete it.


Author's Note: This I guess you could say is a spin off of a series of events that span off of a particular moment in R2. The first chapter here will take place 10 years in the past of the main storyline, so well, hope you like it. Also, note, there will be some plot holes, but they will eventually get explained. I overall hope you like it, so pretty much, review so I can get an idea of what I did wrong or right, otherwise, it becomes a point of well, you don't like it so I delete it.

Code Geass: A Time That Could Have Been

In this world, we have many possible paths we can ride on. Each decision has a consequence, or a reward, depending on the view. Still, life continues goes on, regardless of the decision.

Turn 1: Promises Are Forever

The sun set illuminating Lelouch's quite country-style house in a blazing orange. The sound of birds chirping and flying off into the distance was the only sound, besides that of the wind. The rebellion of Zero had failed long ago, every since the mistake. Still, if it had gone any further, he would not have been where he is now. Still, the world may have been different.

Lelouch stared out the window at the sunset, staring at it for some time. The only sound now is a small tapping sound, the sound of a child's running footsteps. He turns around, smiling, to see his only daughter. She ran up to him, and embraced him in his arms. "Daddy," she yelled, hugging him as tight as she could. "How are you today, Yue," Lelouch said, rubbing his hand against her black hair. It was one of the few thing s they shared in common, otherwise, she looked like her mother, all the way down to her eyes. "So how was your day, Lulu," Shirley said, coming into the room. "It was good, a hard day at work," Lelouch said. "Well, that's nice. Do you still plan on see your brother, Rolo, over the weekend," Shirley said. Lelouch walked over to a nearby table, and picked up the picture of Rolo. "Of course," he said. He then stared up towards the painting of Nunnally, his true blood relative. He had said that he got gotten it as a show of good faith towards the Britannia Empire.

Hours passed, nothing significant went on. "I'm going to bed now, Lulu," Shirley said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in, and setting down the book. "Yue, dear, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Yue, who was playing with one of her dolls, turned her head, and said, "No, I want to stay up a bit with Dad." Shirley turned towards Lelouch and said, "Is that fine with you?" Lelouch, in respond, said, "Yah, that's fine, through, you have to be in bed before I am, o.k. Yue?" Yue, set down her doll, and said, "Yes, Dad."

Another hour passed, Lelouch was now in the middle of a story of an event him and Shirley in high school. A sound was then heard, that of tapping on the door. "I'll get that, Yue," Lelouch said, walking towards the door. He opened it, and stared shockingly at who stood before you. "C.C." was all that he could say. "Why hello Lelouch, it's been an eternity since we last saw each other," C.C. said, walking in, without any sign of waiting to be invited. C.C. turned her head, and looked at Yue. "She looked a lot like Shirley, though she has your eyes," C.C. said. Lelouch turned, and was shocked at what he saw. The innocent eyes that were Shirley's weren't in Yue's eyes anymore. They were replaced with the eyes of Zero, the eyes of quiet rage. Yue ran up to Lelouch, then, and said, "Daddy, who is this." Lelouch stuttering, said, "She's a friend." "Then why are you shaking," Yue replied. "I think it's time for you to go to bed," Lelouch said, pushing her towards her room. "But, Daddy?" Yue replied. "Please go, Yue," Lelouch said. Yue headed off towards her room.

"Nice kid," C.C. said, sitting down in the nearby armchair. "So what do you want," Lelouch said, sitting down. "Straight to the point, as ever," C.C. said. "Well, I have come once again for you to fulfill your contract, Lelouch." Lelouch stared at her for a moment, and said, "What is it you want me to do, though?" "It's actually quite complicated, Lelouch, since I will not tell you what my wish is, but I can shown you a hint to your first step," C.C. replied. She reached into the arm bag that was on her shoulder and pulled out a round object covered in paper. "Open it," she said. Lelouch hesitantly, knowing what it was, tore the paper, to reveal a mask, Zero's mask. "So you want the rebellion to start again," Lelouch said. "I guess you could say that," C.C. replied. "So what do you want me to do," Lelouch said. "That's up for you to decide, as long as the rebellion starts again," C.C. said. She then stood up, and started walking down the hallway, and towards the door. "Meet me tomorrow for the plans, o.k. Lelouch," C.C. said, before shutting the oak wood door.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, it'll get long during the next episode, if you wish to continue reading. Just to put it out there, but most of this takes place another 10 year in the future, and focuses more on Yue then Lelouch. If you wish to continue reading, or wish to send a review, that would be highly appreciated.


End file.
